Demons need Love too: A KougaInuyasha Fanfiction
by Romance Robert
Summary: Long story short, mating season for the demons of the Feudal Era. You can guess where this is going... KougaxInuyasha, M/M, Yaoi, Slash maybe, don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

**~Inuyasha's Dream~**

The young inu demon sat there staring deep in thought at the moon, a scent heavily enveloped his senses and was getting near slowly.

'What is he doing here that dirty flea bag.' He solemnly thought to him self. For the longest time he laid eyes on the Ookami demon, he had strange feelings. With the disturbing thoughts of rejection from his human friends he quickly made a mad dash across the field not knowing where to go.

'Damn, this is all wrong, why am I getting feelings for such a worthless… handsome… stud like… hold on did I just call him handsome and a stud?' He quickly got the disturbing thoughts out of his head once again when he caught the sent of a very familiar demon, probably why Kouga is coming this way.

He stopped and did a back flip when Naraku appeared right in front of him.

"Naraku, what do you want.?" A sudden gasp got out as he saw his eyes where clouded. He reached for his Tetsusaiga, but he remembered he left it at the village.

The spider-Hanyou quickly tied down Inuyasha with his tentacles, piercing through his skin as he maneuvered his way on top of the inu.

"My, my what do we have here," The demon whispered in the young half-demon's ear, licking the lobe gently, chuckling softly as the half-demon below him attempted to squirm free. "You would make a perfect mate, for this season. Come, join me..." he edged on, beginning to place his right hand against the lap of the other male's fire-rat robe.

"H-He-Hell no, you bastard." A grunt escaped from him as he spit onto Naraku's face, which thus caused the male to become angrier and only made him grope at the other more roughly.

"Get… away from him... you bastard..." An angry voice came as a kick made Naraku hiss loudly, before disappearing.

"I-I didn't need your help, you mutt..." He sat himself up slowly, making sure the miasma didn't spread.

"Hush puppy, let me help you." The wolf said in a warm, seductive voice, which made the smaller inu blush slight shades of red. Luck was on his side however, as the night hid it from the young Ookami.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said in a soft whisper. Kouga smirked slightly, picking him up bridal style and heading the opposite way of the village.

"Wh-where are you going?" The inu said slightly, grabbing the Ookami's fur armor, slightly inhaling the somewhat arousing, musky scent, resting his head on the broad shoulder.

A slight smile curved itself onto the Ookami's lips, looking down at the other male slightly. "Oh nowhere, my little pup. Just to my den." Kouga whispered, leaning down to place a warm, blissful kiss to Inuyasha's lips, wrapping his arms around his head, bringing the kiss in deeper.

His clouded mind then quickly cleared, giving him realization to what was happening. 'What the hell am I doing? he's a guy! And what about Kagome…' He pushed himself away from the Ookami quickly, but to only realize his skin was on fire to the touch. He managed to get out of Kouga's grasp, only to get himself to fall flat onto his rear on the ground.

"W-What's wrong with me.." He panted softly and closed eyes. "Why do I feel so... flushed..."

Kouga leaned down, slowly wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's smaller form. "Silly little mutt, its mating season. You know that, right?" He licked the Inu's ear running his right hand down his chest, a sudden moan escaping from the submissive demon entangled in his arms. "And you, my beloved friend, are going through a special heat to attract dominant demons to take you as a mate, and I tend to fill that roll my dear Inuyasha."

"W-Wha, no get away from me! I don't love you I love Kagome and so do you!" He pushed him away nearly fainting from pleasure coursing through his body as he turned around and darted towards the village. He collapsed in front of the sacred tree that Lady Kikyo had pinned him to years before. He then began to hear voices, calling for him.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

**~End of Dream~**

* * *

Inuyasha shot up in a cold sweat, confused at the thought of dreaming about Kouga, waking up with an arousal, but not exactly knowing why the two were in his mind together.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" A worried Kagome came to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

He winced in pain, as both of his shoulders where seething with pain, but quickly dissipated. 'Damn! What was that dream I had...'

"Oh Inuyasha you're hurt!" Kagome said with full worry across her face. Knowing the girl the inu would get "sit" upon many times at the careless way he seemingly always gets injured. "What did you dream about?" she immediately changed the subject, being the nosy little cow she always seemed to be.

"I-I don't know I can't remember anything at all, except…" The thought of Naraku came to his mind as to what the spider Hanyou had done to him. For some reason that was the only part he didn't forget.

"Except what?" The girl nearly demanded.

"Aye, Kagome. Let Inuyasha rest for a while now." Kaede said bringing food to the half demon. The young girl nodded, before standing and heading out of the hut, but stopped at the door way to turn and face Inuyasha for a quick moment.

"Inuyasha I'm going to return to the Modern Era for about three to seven days. Okay? Oh and one last thing…" she said before clearing her throat. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's beads glowed and heavily forced him down breaking the bed below him.

"Gah! Damn it Kagome! What was that for?" Inuyasha sprang up quickly, but cringed as his shoulders began throbbing with pain again. She had already ran from the hut, giggling the entire way to the well. 'Ah, good thing she is leaving, I need to sort these things out or something to clear my mind over this...'

* * *

SLAP! A healthy hand to cheek contact landed on a familiar monk that was always flirting with every single beautiful woman, or male, he encountered. "What was that for Sango?" The always horny monk pouted, flopping down outside of the hut as the demon slayer entered the hut and sat by Inuyasha.

"What did he do this time?" A curious little Shippou asked, pushing the broken wood from the bed into the fire in the hearth before he sat on the floor."

With a contempt sigh she began, "Oh its just that mating season is coming up, and all the unmated demons will go into some sort of feverish heat and attract any others towards them and… well enough said. He just said he was looking forward to it. Damn pervert.." An agitated Sango rubbed her temples as she stood up, leaving Inuyasha and Shippou alone in the room just as quickly as she had entered, Kaede coming in and giving them a comforting smile.

Thanks God I'm finally alone..." He looked down, his ears folding outward as a slight worried expression came upon his face.

"Aye, Inuyasha, what be the problem plaguing ye?" Kaede spoke softly, sitting herself down in a wooden chair, beginning to crush some herbs into a powdery substance.

"Yeah, actually... I can only remember part of my dream. Naraku was in it and he…" He stopped and was disgusted to the thought of what had happened. "He was acting in that feverish heat with an unsuspecting demon right in front of me..."

"Aye Inuyasha, ye might just be being affected by the other demons around ye" Her expression changed slightly to the sound of Naraku's name being mentioned.

"Well he did stare directly at me and mention the Sacred Jewel shards before continuing with his... mating... then..." A pained look was plastered on his face. "Only if I could remember more..."

"I understand Inuyasha, I won't pressure ye, it will come to you in time." A warming smile came from the old priestess before she continued with her work.

"Man... old people are sure strange.." Shippou mumbled to himself, clearly being forgotten about by all of his friends.

**Robbi: Well here is the first chapter, or Prologue. Good bad? Please Review D: Well also thanks to my Editor, want any words in here?**

**Kirkysaurus: I HAVE COME FOR YOUR BRAINS! But if you read and review, I'll spare you 3 I accept your love 3 Kthnx Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter Kouga]**

As the cicadas cried violently in the darkened black forest, past the open mouthed waterfall, a young Ookami stirred about in his sleep and finally woke up to the annoying sounds the cicadas made. The wolf demon took a deep sigh and was oblivious to why the den had an eerie silence to it.

'Hmm, at least it is quiet today in the den.' The content thought flowed through his mind; as soon as the thought came it vanished. Suddenly the Ookami shot up and looked around and everyone was gone, simply vanished. Not even their scents could be traced. 'This can't be good…" He kept the parlous thoughts at bay as to what may have happened to his pack. He hastily dashed in every room there was possible there; he even saw some rooms he didn't know existed!

Two unexpected stifled yawns broke through the silence of the vacant cave. With out a steady pace, Kouga hastily dashed to the foreign sound. Coming to a stop, the sounds grew to silent groans, as they belonged too his trusted comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"You two, where is everyone; what happened to them!" Flashes of red flared in his eyes, his inner demon itching to come out and run amok and wreak havoc among everyone if he didn't know exactly where his pack was.

"I-We-we don't know Kouga." Ginta cringed and attempted to cross his arms over his head, avoiding all eye contact to save his own life.

He stalked forward, a low growl erupted from his throat, not knowing friend from foe as he picked Ginta from his furs and raised him high from the ground to over his head. A death glare threatened the younger Ookami as Ginta closed his eyes in total trepidation.

"Now, now, Kouga just calm your ass down! Maybe the others went to go hunt. Oh! Maybe the Northern Tribe wanted and waited at the rendezvous if they or we needed each other. Or-" Hakkaku quivered and falsely laughed to the extent of his voice was calmly subdued by the demon prince before him, but was interrupted by Kouga releasing a low growl that ruptured within him.

"Then why didn't they wake us up? Or why didn't the council hold a meeting to inform us of a meeting of the Northern Tribe? Oh maybe 'cause they would be nice enough to let the lovely prince take a break!" Kouga sardonically spitted at the fool who tried to reason with him. But, with a moment of hesitation, the Ookami slowly put down Ginta as the smaller wolf breathed heavily and sighed in relief of his leader was turning back to his old normal self.

Looking at Ginta, he ran a hand over his tangled hair, grimacing. Being pack leader, staying calm is always a necessity to have. He briefly considered grabbing hold on the whelp again, but decided against it, thinking it is better to start finding out what was going on. But at least he could keep calm unlike some people he knew, basically his rival, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, well he is just like the prince, hard headed and stubborn. Not much to say when two personalities were the same, but at least the prince knows when to calm and fight unlike the certain pup of a demon.

With a sigh to calm himself down, he sat down on the ground scowling at himself for not thinking of any reason why his pack would leave... Until a mysterious, but familiar laugh echoed through the cave, sending spine shaking chills down Ginta's and Hakkaku's backs. The prince got up swiftly and glared towards the mouth of the cave as he started to walk into the main part of the den.

He thought shortly on whether to go to the voice calling to him, and as is his nature, he starts to move quicker to it, curiosity taking over.

Knowing that he should try to be more cautious about things, it was a lost cause. He was too impulsive, too ready to do as he pleased whenever he felt it in him. Starting fights, getting into trouble...he had no clue why people blamed him when he couldn't even help it.

The laugh again echoed though the caves, but he heard other voices. His pack, they where calling for help.

"Damn you, Naraku," his fangs bore down harshly as his teeth ground, fist clenched into a ball ready to beat the hell out of the spider-Hanyou.

"Ahh, my oh my, my dear Kouga. Someone is in a hasty mood to fight." Naraku laughed silently, but to the prince's ears, the laugh was loathsome to him.

Kouga lept with marvelous anger. Soon enough, the two where indulged in a fight

-Scene Change-

**[Enter Inuyasha**]

Past the western forest, came a small little village, inhabited by an unnerved half demon. mid-light started to brink upon the horizon as fast chirped sounds the cicadas cried, made some one to uneasy.

"God, damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha perched on top of the hut of his adoptive mother, Kaede. "Why wont the damn pest shut the hell up! Its wracking my nerves to no ends. And it's not any better Kagome isn't here so we can actually go do something."

"Aye, Inuyasha, come down from there. Kagome will be back in near a week or less. Hold her to her words and trust her. If you do not have the patients enough to wait on her, then go hunt for us or gather medicinal herbs for me." Kaede said rather to blunt. Probably sick and annoyed of how the Hanyou has been acting lately. After that dream, she has noticed many strange and unusual things the half demon had been doing. Especially when Kouga's or Naraku's name showed up.

"Aye, Inuyasha, your rival Kouga wouldn't be acting like this. He would take things in his own hands, or if not that, try to do something beneficial to his pack." She chuckled softly as the faintest of a blush appeared on his face to the mention of the Ookami's name.

"Fine.." With no words left to say, Inuyasha slowly maneuvered his way towards the forest, adjusting the sword, the one given by his father, to his side.

A hour or so later, the obnoxious cicadas suddenly ceased the noise they were making.

'Thank the Gods for silencing them.' He sighed in utter enjoyment as silence filled the forest. 'I wonder what Kouga is up to... Maybe he would like to spar if he isn't doing anything. Tch with any luck I can take some of their food back to Kaede.' A bored look was just there on his face, not really in the mood to gather herbs or hunt.

He lazily hauled his sword, in sheath of coarse, on the ground leaving a small trail behind him.

Inuyasha wondered through the forest, not really heading in any specific direction. Eventually, walking, also, was too boring to do, so he rested under a tree and dozed of, hoping to regain the sleep he had lost because of the cicadas.

'Ugh, why is this life so boring? Without Kagome, it seems pointless to be here.' A shallow sigh escaped the lips of the Hanyou. Soon, the dreams he had before came surging through his mind. His blood began to rise as he thought of what Kouga almost did to him.

'Maybe I should see Kouga and see what's up with him(No pun intended.)'

The Hanyou rose to his feet and ran off in the direction of Kouga's caves. As he ran, a shadowy figure emerged from the bushes and followed mimicking his every move.

'Tch, what's this? A lowly mimicking demon?' A sneer was brought forth from the coyness that he gained over the years as he fought with countless demons. But he soon realized the familiar scent that emanated from the demon following him.

'Couldn't be him.. could it?' His curiosity led the chase to a halt. Soon enough, he was behind the demon and quickly slashed at it. But to his dismay, the demon dodged his attacks with great ease and soon had him against a tree, being pummeled by unseen fists.

With trouble, he attempted to punch the mysterious figure, but only grazed it as it flew back a couple of meters. The figure could be easily seen now. A beautiful woman, with flamboyant hot pink hair, and.. horns coming from her head. But the most obvious one was she was nude. A slight blush crept over his cheeks but it was swatted away as an unseen force quickly made haste with flinging his body into another tree.

"What, what are you?" Inuyasha tried to choose his words wisely as he did not want to get another of the unseen beatings he had been receiving.

"..." The woman eyes drew closely towards the half demon. "My name is Akemi.." With the name to the figure, she, or her unseen powers, threw Inuyasha into, yet again, another tree.

"What, how are you doing this?" Inuyasha coughed ferociously, as blood spewed out over the finely bladed grass.

"So you wish to know my powers. Well I will tell you. They are called vectors. Unseen hands that hold super human speed and strength. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, are you one of Naraku's reincarnations?" Heavy breathing soon came from him, but was interrupted by soft hands intruding and brushing against his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear-" A painful shriek grasped the woman's body. She quickly retreated her hands to her head and soon began to quiver against the forest floor. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a small spider scar.

The girl soon looked up, but something was different about her. Her eyes, her eyes where innocent. "What, where am I?" There was a glint in her eye; it reminded Inuyasha of a child that lost its mother and didn't know where she was. Inuyasha could see that she was becoming more and more upset.

"Hey, wait. D-don't-"

Akemi let out a shrill scream as tears poured down her face.

Inuyasha's hand flew up to his ear to protect his fragile eardrums from bursting.

**[Enter Kouga]**

Kouga flew through the air, quickly ascending through the air as Naraku, for some reason faster and more agile than Kouga, quickly smacked him down to the ground and pinning him.

With a subtle chuckle, Naraku began to move his gaze up and down the wolf demon below him, "My my Kouga, the leader of the northern tribes, unmated? How is that so?" Naraku whispered huskily, slowly nipping the lobe of his left ear. "You would make an excellent mate to hold my child. You and that half demon seem feasible to be a bearer." A soft chuckle, once again, sent shivers down the wolf's spine.

"Wah, how dare you say such perverted thoughts to me!" The prince soon called upon the Goraishi, sending Naraku back into the air, as the Prince launched himself, with the help of the shards of course, lightning being summoned from the tips of the Goraishi, Naraku's body, incinerated in flames as pieces of his body fell upon his land. Sadly, a shingami's paper, with Naraku's hair, appeared.

"Tch, why does he send these puppets after us?" He walked up to it and quickly slashed the wretched thing. "What a weak thing to deal with."

"Excellent Kouga. you saved us all from his grasp!" An all to familiar voice came running towards him.

"Ayame? Wha-what are you doing here?" An astonished look appeared on the prince's face.

"Silly, well you are unmated are you not. You also lost most of your pack when they tried to fight off that thing. Am I right, mister prince?" The wolf girl clung to his shoulders, rubbing her well developed breasts on him.

Kouga slightly sniffed the air, which had a lot of exotic and foreign scents wafting from all directions. One was a lot of pack members from the northern tribe. Another was Inuyasha not far from where his cave was. But there was something else in the air. Was it blood that he smelled? Coming off of him, was a familiar, yet new scent. Something innocent; sweet, like Kagome's "cotton candy" perfume.. A few seconds went by, then something different emerged from the creature, something devious.

"Ayame, you and the northern tribe pack, set up camp, I have a few official tribe leader things to take of." With out any warning, Kouga blew out of the cave with his all to familiar cyclone erupting from his jewel shard imbued legs. Without much time going by, he saw something pink; perhaps nude?

"What the hell is this?" He saw Inuyasha try to comfort some demon girl.

"Gah, don't cry, please don't," Inuyasha's cute ears flattened out as the young demon was making an attempt to cry. Suddenly, the girls' lithe body started shake violently, then insane laughter came as she suddenly jumped up , landing behind Kouga.

"Hey there, sexy." The girl wrapped her arms around his chest, her tender hands exploring his well toned pecs, moaning in his ear as she rubbed her body on him.

'What the hell? Why is everyone rubbing on me? It's not even mating season yet!' A surprised groan escaped the prince's lips. Speechless for a moment, he finally was able to speak.

"Ge-get off me you wench!" Kouga, not so happy with what this damned girl was doing, pushed her to the ground and turned around and saw Inuyasha blushing.

"Whats the matter with you?" Kouga leaned closely to the Inu's face. His eyes squinting, as if he could peer into Inuyasha and see his true feelings.

**[Enter Inuyasha]**

**_"My, my what do we have here," The demon whispered in the young half-demon's ear, licking the lobe gently, chuckling softly as the half-demon below him attempted to squirm free. "You would make a perfect mate, for this season. Come, join me..." he edged on, beginning to place his right hand against the lap of the other male's fire-rat robe._**

**_"H-He-Hell no, you bastard." A grunt escaped from him as he spit onto Naraku's face, which thus caused the male to become angrier and only made him grope at the other more roughly._**

**_"Get… away from him... you bastard..." An angry voice came as a kick made Naraku hiss loudly, before disappearing._**

**_"I-I didn't need your help, you mutt..." He sat himself up slowly, making sure the miasma didn't spread._**

**_"Hush puppy, let me help you." The wolf said in a warm, seductive voice, which made the smaller inu blush slight shades of red. Luck was on his side however, as the night hid it from the young Ookami._**

**_"Thank you," Inuyasha said in a soft whisper. Kouga smirked slightly, picking him up bridal style and heading the opposite way of the village._**

**_"Wh-where are you going?" The inu said slightly, grabbing the Ookami's fur armor, slightly inhaling the somewhat arousing, musky scent, resting his head on the broad shoulder._**

**_A slight smile curved itself onto the Ookami's lips, looking down at the other male slightly. "Oh nowhere, my little pup. Just to my den." Kouga whispered, leaning down to place a warm, blissful kiss to Inuyasha's lips, wrapping his arms around his head, bringing the kiss in deeper._**

**_His clouded mind then quickly cleared, giving him realization to what was happening. 'What the hell am I doing? he's a guy! And what about Kagome…' He pushed himself away from the Ookami quickly, but to only realize his skin was on fire to the touch. He managed to get out of Kouga's grasp, only to get himself to fall flat onto his rear on the ground._**

**_"W-What's wrong with me.." He panted softly and closed eyes. "Why do I feel so... flushed..."_**

**_Kouga leaned down, slowly wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's smaller form. "Silly little mutt, its mating season. You know that, right?" He licked the Inu's ear running his right hand down his chest, a sudden moan escaping from the submissive demon entangled in his arms. "And you, my beloved friend, are going through a special heat to attract dominant demons to take you as a mate, and I tend to fill that roll my dear Inuyasha."_**

**_"W-Wha, no get away from me! I don't love you I love Kagome and so do you!" He pushed him away, nearly fainting from the white-hot pleasure coursing through his veins as he turned and darted towards the village. He collapsed in front of the sacred tree that Lady Kikyo had pinned him to years before. He then began to hear voices, calling for him._**

**_"Inuyasha! Wake up!"_**

Memories of the dream came flooding into the Inu's mind, causing his already scarlet red face to turn a darker colors as Kouga leaned up against him staring deeply into his eyes. A laughter was still emerging from behind them.

"Oooohh, sooo cute. Hmm, lets have some fun shall we?" Her vectors soon enveloped the two demons and started to manipulate them as if they where mere puppets.

"Inuyasha! What is the meaning of this! Make her stop immediately!"

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his lustful day dream and suddenly realized what was being done. "Wa-WHAT THE HELL! Akemi stop this right now, dammit!" Inuyasha flustered as he tried to gain freedom from her invisible vectors. He tried to reach for Tetsaiga, but the pink-haired girl quickly sent his sword flying far from his reach, and that was not the only thing that was gone. He soon realized that she took off both of their clothes. Seeing the older Ookami in his naked glory made a ferocious blush creep onto his face. Inuyasha did his best to look away, but Akemi, seeing his struggle, used her vectors to force Inuyasha to inspect every aspect of the wolf demon's well formed body.

"W-what are you looking at! I ain't s-some cup of ramen or nothin'! "

"I ain't doin' it on purpose, ya conceited flea bag!" The half demon said, half lying as he still stared at the prince with a lustful gaze in his eyes.

Akemi chuckled with sardonic bliss, "Oh my, this is getting some where, let me help you two out a bit." A sheepish smile appeared on her face as she moved the two demons closer as she maneuvered Kouga's hands onto Inuyasha's waist and put their lips inches apart.

"Now kiss!" Akemi demanded from the two.

"Tch, like I would kiss a dirty mutt like him." Kouga spat at Inuyasha.

"DO IT NOW!" Akemi screamed forcefully adding pressure to Kouga's neck as he cringed in pain.

"Gah," Kouga yelped in pain, "f-fine I will.." Half eagerness swelled inside of him as he closed the remaining gap between him and his secret desire.

Inuyasha, seeing an opportunity that he thought he would never again have in his life, leaned into the kiss. Their lips crashed into one another. Inuyasha let out a moan as Kouga's tongue slid into his mouth, exploring every crevice. Inuyasha lost himself in the moment, not caring what happens, just as long as he could remember this moment forever.

Kouga's rough hands groped Inuyasha's backside. As the prince's calloused hands roamed Inuyasha's backside, they came to a stop on his waist, bringing their bodies fully together.

Akemi, who was very pleased with her puppets, set them down on the forest floor and let them continue.

Kouga broke their kiss and gazed down on Inuyasha. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting heavily.

Kouga felt a stirring in his groin as he swooped in and stole another passion-fueled kiss.

**[Enter Kagome]**

'Hmm, I wonder what Yasha is up to. Hope he isn't mad at me since I blew up on him. But that was fun letting loose on him. In a way, he did deserve it. He was being such a total dick to me. Am I right? Yeah, of course I am! I'm always right!. Maybe I shall say sorry after I accidentally say sit.' A giggle escaped her throat. 'Well, better go see that old hag, Kaede. She'll tell me where that ingrate Inuyasha is. Probably chasing after that whore, Kikyo. Ooh it pisses me off so much when he does that!' Kagome snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. 'I know what to do to burn him up! I'll go pay Kouga a visit. If I'm lucky this time, Kouga will be in a hot spring! She then hurried to the village and went straight to the hut where Kaede lives.

"Lady Kaede!" The young miko screeched her name. An elderly woman came in holding her back and rubbing her eye

"Aye, Kagome, quiet down now! What seems to be the problem with ye?"

Lady Kaede gazed tiredly at Kagome. She had grown used to the these sudden and unexpected visits from Kagome. She was always pissed about something. Always. This time seemed to be no different as the girl screeched her name again and again until she stomped into her hut

The young girl seemed rather ticked off to the way she was being talked to. "Yes, where is my Inuyasha!" She screeched like a brat at the old woman before her.

Slap! A fresh mark was made across Kagome's face, about to rage on further over the way old woman had just assaulted her, but she was interrupted by the elder.

"Aye, Kagome, don't talk to your elders like that, you should be ashamed! It is times like this when I have most difficulty believing that YOU, one so insolent as yourself, could be my sisters' reincarnation. But if you truly must know, Inuyasha is out hunting and gathering things for me. Now begone! You have upset me quite enough for one day." She maneuvered the star struck girl out of her hut quickly.

Once Kagome recovered from her shock, she instantly began raging on.

"HOW DARE SHE! She, of all people, had the audacity to slap me, Kagome Higurashi! Reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo! Ugh!" She stormed off into the forest, fuming with disbelief of how many rejects and ignorant people surrounded her.

After a short while, she came to a small clearing. She looked up and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was being molested by Kouga! Her eyes watered as she turned and ran as far away from the clearing as she could.

**[Enter Akemi]**

Akemi stared in awe at the spectacle before her. Her toys were being so good! And, to top it off, they were enjoying themselves! This made her giggle as she absentmindedly played with her nipples.

Suddenly, Akemi sensed a presence approach. She didn't know who it was, but her master was telling her it was time to leave. She reached into a small shrub and took out a small pouch, which she opened and threw into the air. Blue dust swirled around through the air and quickly settled. Within a few seconds Kagura arrived.

"Jump on," She said monotonously. "Naraku is waiting." Akemi couldn't help but notice the way Kagura tensed when she spoke her master's name.

"Oh my God, Kagura, you should have seen it!. Kouga and Inuyasha were so cute together. I wish I could of stayed to see the final results." A low chuckle masked her devilish eyes as she looked down at the two men go at it more.

"Yummy! Especially that 'Inuyasha' he's positively scrumptious. Especially with those cute little ears of his! But then again, that Kouga has nice abs, and an ass I would sure love to bite into. Not to mention his 'sword'. By the gods! That thing is so big, it took all my willpower to resist making him sheath it, if you know what I mean. And did I mention..." Kagura blushed; she couldn't believe how slutty Akemi was being, when a few moments ago, she was acting like a scared little girl when she dropped her off. She tuned the girl out as she made her way to Naraku's castle.

**[Enter Kouga & Inuyasha]**

"Nyeeh," a stifled moan was suppressed in the Young Inu's mouth, "K-Kouga what are you doing?" A timid tone was trying to avoid gaze at the sinful act that Kouga was committing. "Ple-please s-stop, I-I don't like you like thi-" He was interrupted as Kouga crushed his lips into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha couldn't resist the allure of Kouga's kiss and gave up his struggle. Kouga's hands caressed their way down to Inuyasha's member, which was fully erect. He broke their kiss and licked Inuyasha's nipples as he played with his dick.

Inuyasha moaned loudly as Kouga continued to lick his way down Inuyasha's abdomen.

Inuyasha gasped as Kouga gave his throbbing cock a lick.

"K-Kouga," He choked out. "What was that! What are you doing?"

Kouga smirked at Inuyasha and, in one instant, took Inuyasha's entire length into his mouth, making Inuyasha scream, both in shock and pleasure.

Kouga sucked slowly, his head bobbing up and down at a slow pace.

Inuyasha had tears in his eyes; the pleasure was just too much for him. The most he had ever gone with Kikyo was a simple kiss, nothing as great as Kouga was experimenting on him.

"Kouga, I feel something. It feels like I'm about to explode!"

In response to this, Kouga moved faster on Inuyasha's shaft, using his tongue to increase his pleasure.

"Ah-AHH, Kouga stop! I'm about to- UGN, AHHHHH!"

Inuyasha came hard in Kouga's mouth, his body spasming and twitching with the intensity of his release.

Kouga artfully swallowed every drop of Inuyasha's seed.

Kouga released Inuyasha from his mouth.

Inuyasha looked down at him and propped himself up on his elbows.

"That..." He said between breaths. "Was amazing."

"Mmm, I can tell you enjoyed yourself, but guess what?"

"What?"

"It's my turn." Kouga replied huskily, a glint of lust in his eyes.

Kouga roughly flipped Inuyasha over onto his stomach.

"HEY!" Inuyasha protested. "What's the big idea!"

Kouga smirked. "You'll see."

He grabbed both of Inuyasha's wrists and pinned them together behind his back. He then took his hairband out of his hair, causing a curtain of jet-black hair to fall in front of his face. He used his hairband to tie Inuyasha's hands together in a tight knot.

"Ow, Kouga. That's too tight!" Inuyasha complained.

Kouga ignored Inuyasha's complaint as he moved down to Inuyasha's entrance. He parted his cheeks and began fingering Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion.

"Ooh," He moaned. "Stop! That hurts!"

"Shh, just relax. It'll stop hurting. Just trust me."

Inuyasha tried his best to relax, but he found it difficult. But Kouga was right; after a few minutes, the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure thousands of times stronger than what he felt earlier.

Kouga was almost done preparing Inuyasha. He inserted his fourth finger without any reaction from Inuyasha but pure pleasure.

Kouga withdrew his fingers from Inuyasha, causing a whine of disappointment. He flipped Inuyasha back over onto his back with his hands secured under him.

Kouga laid himself over Inuyasha and position his member in front of his entrance. Kouga put his arms around Inuyasha and whispered soothing words into his ear as he entered him.

Inuyasha screamed in pain from the second intrusion; it was far bigger than Kouga's four fingers. Kouga eased himself in slowly. Inuyasha reduces his cries to a whimper as he remembered Kouga's earlier instructions.

Kouga began a steady pace, trying to get Inuyasha used to the feeling of having someone inside him.

Then Kouga hit something inside Inuyasha that made Inuyasha scream in pleasure. When he recovered, he begged Kouga to do whatever he did to do that again. And he did.

Kouga pounded into Inuyasha, hitting his sweet spot every time. Inuyasha was screaming his name, begging for more. Then Kouga felt Inuyasha tighten up.

"Kouga, I think I'm gonna explode again!" Just as he said that, Inuyasha released his seed all over him and Kouga's chests. The increased friction from Inuyasha's tightening caused him to go over the edge and he released himself deep inside of Inuyasha.

He slowly let out of Inuyasha, reaching around and untying the hairband that kept his hand together. Inuyasha rubbed his sore wrists as Kouga rolled off of him.

Inuyasha moved towards him and put his arm across Kouga's chest mumbling, nuzzling into it, mumbling a silent wish. "I hope I never forget this moment with you Kouga..."

The prince cupped the Inu's chin and pulled up his gaze towards his. "Inuyasha, we won't forget." He stole another kiss then pulled away, whispering, " I love you Inuyasha."

**[Enter Kagome]**

"How? But how? How is that possible. Kouga and Inuyasha? I need help, Inuyasha is mine and mine alone. No fleabag will steal him from me! What should I do what should I do?" She hastily paced back and forth biting her thumb nail, anger coming and going in waves

'No, I can't do this. But what about me and Inuyasha.. Its the only way!' She deeply sighed as she grabbed her bicycle and rode in the direction where she saw Kagura ascend from and glide to. But who was that girl she was carrying with her?

The girl searched through her bag and grabbed a filtering mask, hoping it would keep her from breathing the Miasma. A few minutes into the gigantic castle, she heard a subtle evil laugh echo from the distance.

"My my, what do we have here?" Naraku's voice echoed from all directions of the castle.

The priestess girl cringed at the voice of her worse enemy, but this was the only way she could get want she wanted, and she wanted Inuyasha for herself. "I-I came for a deal. I want..." Kagome was soon interrupted when Naraku spoke,

"Shh," He said in a soothing manner, placing his finger over her lips. "Come into my palace room; we can discuss the matter there." He made a path directing the girl to his quarters. Kagome saw an irate Kagura leaving the castle grounds. 'I wonder what has her so upset?'

She slowly lurked into the door, passing Naraku. Once inside, her eyes opened wide as she gazed in amazement.

Naraku's palace room was absolutely elegant! There were lesser demons playing on harps in the corner of the room. The walls were all sky blue, with golden molding around the edges. On the ceiling was a large chandelier, which lit up the entire room.

In the room's center was a large table which Kagome estimated could seat almost 100 people. It was as elegantly decorated as the rest of the room. Kagome could see an ice chest under the table that had multiple porcelain bottles sticking out of it. Beyond that was a door which lead to Naraku's maze-like corridor's.

Naraku glided past Kagome as she admired his palace.

"So," Naraku started, pouring some sake into a couple of glasses. "What is it that you wanted?"

"W-well, I wanted you to... " She trailed off for a second.

"Yess?"

"I wanted you to erase Inuyasha's memories of Kouga."

Naraku put the sake bottle back in the ice chest and came over to Kagome with the two glasses.

"Is that so? And why should I do that?" Naraku asked as he handed Kagome a glass of sake.

Kagome took the sake in her hands. "I had just figured that, you know, you would just do it."

Naraku laughed. "My dear Kagome, I am a businessman. If I just started handing out favors to people, I would have to do it for everyone. No no, Kagome, if you want me to do this for you, will need something in return."

"Well, what do you propose; I don't really have much."

Naraku took a sip of his sake and Kagome did the same.

"Hmm, I wonder. What about those jewel shards hanging around your neck?"

"My jewel shards? My jewel shards for..."

Cliffy

A/N: Oh my god.. I am sooo sorry you guys for delaying an update for like 5 months. I understand if you want to throw rocks at me. But I met my quota, over 5000 words :0 Also, the OC (who was created by Thelostblackrose) was a character off of Elfen Lied or based off of if you guys were wondering. Yeah I had major brain farts and writers block :/ Hope ya enjoyed this chapter.

Also, should I make this into a Mpreg. Yes or no in the review :)

Review and stuff

Love, Robbie

P.S. Check out Rose's stories too ;)

B/N: Yo guys, it's Rose! I've been helpin' Robbie out with his story to get it out sooner, so I hope you guys can forgive me for my next chapie's delay ^_^ Hope you like my OC! And don't you fu%k with her because she has quite a temper


	3. Chapter 3

**[Enter Kouga and Inuyasha]**

Inuyasha collapsed on his back, exhausted. He and Kouga had just finished their fifth round that night and he was feeling weak. The Ookami wrapped a strong arm around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him close to him. Inuyasha placed his arm across Kouga's chest and snuggled into his body, inhaling his scent deeply.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha, marveling in his beauty.

Inuyasha felt Kouga's stare and looked up at him smiling.

"Whatcha starin' at, ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha said, his eyes half-lidded and his voice sore.

"Probably the most beautiful woman in all of Japan." Kouga said teasingly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed with false anger. "I ain't no girl!"

"Really? Coulda fooled me with those pouty eyes and come-hither lips."

"Oh, shuddup fleabag. If I wasn't so tired right now-MNF!" Kouga had interrupted Inuyasha's words with a gentle kiss.

Kouga broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Inuyasha's and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha. You know that, right?"

Inuyasha's face went blank. He'd never had anyone besides his mother tell him they loved him, not even Kagome. Inuyasha stared into Kouga's eyes, searching for any sign of deception but found nothing but pure sincerity.

"I-I... I love you, Kouga" He felt his heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He realized that he had never loved a person as much as he loved the man in front of him right now. Sure he had had 'moments' with Kagome and Kikyo, but this was something entirely different. He felt as if, if something bad were to happen to Kouga, he might just die.

Kouga smiled at him. "Glad to hear ya say it." He closed his sentence with a passionate kiss.

"My, O my. What a lovely site to behold. This half-demon betraying the one he 'thought' he loved. What ever happened to Kagome, my dear Inuyasha? Hmm? Are you going to abandon her like you did Kikyo? Or, maybe you will attack her like last time." A faint cackle echoed throughout the forest as Naraku appeared from the dense foliage.

With his ears folded down, shivers crawling beneath his skin he jumped up and hid behind his new love, Kouga.

"What are you doing here Naraku!" Kouga released a snarl, bearing his fangs with a possessive demeanor over Inuyasha. But behind the young prince, Inuyasha's face darkened over as he thought about the questions Naraku toyed with.

'_Wha-what is he doing here. Ho-how did he find us. Gods! I feel hopeless now!' _Slowly the twilight soon reached the brink of darkness, the moon nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a bright, burning light engulfed Inuyasha, the absence of moonlight suddenly turned his once beautiful silverescent hair, into pure midnight black. Claw and bite marks reddened, decorating his body in delicate crimson bruises, covering all of his body. He tried to get up, but a strong surge of pain shot through his back as he hissed in pain and fell back to the ground.

_'Why? Why did this have to happen tonight?' _The young half-demon started to tear up, trying to cover his body from his new found lover's view, hoping he wouldn't notice the change. He started to crawl away from _his _prince hoping to escape the embarrassment that would come forth if he figured out his secret. He was almost there until the damned spider demon spoke.

"Inuyasha, leaving so soon? I've only just arrived! Such bad manners, it makes me wonder how your mother ever put up with you! You are pathetic Inuyasha, how can any one put up with your arrogance!"

"Hey Asshole! That's my future mate you're talking to!"

Naraku glared at the man sitting on the ground near where Inuyasha had been lying.

"Oh really? And who might you be?"

"I" Kouga began, standing unashamed of his lack of clothing. "Am Kouga, prince of the Western wolf tribe!" A boastful shine gleamed in his eyes, turning around to see his soon-to-be-mate. Kouga stared in shock at Inuyasha. His weakened state seemed... so fragile. He stepped forth, about to speak. But he was covered up by Inuyasha trepidation.

"N-No! Stay AWAY!" He screeched as he held his head in pain as painful memories flooded back.

_**[Flash back]**_

_Inuyasha panted heavily as he ran as fast as his legs would allow. Trees and branches whizzed by, whipping his face and body, leaving small cuts, as he tried desperately to escape the Human chasing him. _

_He had been foraging in the forest, looking for an herb for his mother. He had came across a peculiar looking plant which fit the description his mother had given him and knelt down to pick the large root. To his surprise, the root was quite big and took a lot of energy to pull out. _

_With a mental sigh from the young half breed, he smiled as he held the herb in front of him in victory, 'Mommy will be so proud of me!' A bigger smile appeared on his face as he put the plant inside his robe and went about hunting down more herbs._

_Off in the distance, beyond the trees of the forest, a small troop of soldiers were stumbling drunkenly out of a tavern, some falling and passing out, laughing in hysteria over nothing. After a few minutes of staggering about the small village, the group of drunken soldiers, full of laughter and alcohol, wandered to the forest west of where they where._

_"Did you see that *hic* , Meido? Boy howdy, she was a looker. She even had her bow on the front of her! I bet she holds a hefty price to get with her!" A hefty laugh came from one of the elderly members of the group as a stern look came upon his face. "To bad she slept with a damned demon and had a half breed, tch, what a whore! Maybe if we find that little monster and beat him up, his mother will abandon the little runt." _

_A devious laugh echoed through the forest as silver puppy dog ears perked up hearing the sudden echo from not to far. He rose sharply to his feet and sniffed the air. His nose cringed at the smell of alcohol. He heard twigs snapping and the clinking from the armour they wore. These signs told him one thing. Danger. _  
_His demon instincts told him to run, but to his dismay, he tripped on a large tree root and badly injured his knee. Trying to get back up, he limped towards a tree to tend to his newly made wound._

_"Ha! What have we here? If it isn't the filthy halfbreed abomination?" A hefty set man sneered at the so called 'lesser being' before him. _

_"Whats wrong with him, shouldn't the runt be trying to fight back? Or is he to much of a pussy to do anything? Or better yet, a whore just like his mother!" The five men roared with laughter as the youngest one creeped close to the half breeds face. _

_Inuyasha seeing the male before him, even as a child, he still thought the man that stood before him was by far, the handsomest between the five, with hesitation to look in the other males eyes, he blushed and diverted his gaze to the ground as he cringed and put his arms up in front of him. _

_"Wha-What do you want from me.." A quite whisper was mouthed by the half demon as the man before him cackled and grabbed hold of his hair._

_"Hey look here guys! We got ourselves a faggot!" He then grabbed the young hanyou by the throat and raised him to eye level and spat in his face."You make me sick you filthy fucking faggot!" Anger soon sprouted across the mans face as he lashed out in fury and threw the poor boy into a tree. Inuyasha's head made a cracking noise as his head connected. Blood trickled down his hair and pooled beneath him. He soon began to whimper, curling into fetal position, waiting for his usual beatings from the villagers to pass by._

_Then, something in his head clicked and he became suddenly filled with anger. What had he ever done to deserve this? All his life he as an outcast, never able to play with the other reindeer and join their reindeer games. He was sick of it all. The daily beatings that came from the men of the villagers, and the poison that the women tended to give him through food. Even his own mother was abused, having to take on such a horrid job to sustain his existence. _

_He had had enough._

_He rose slowly, ignoring the mocking insults thrown at him. His were hands balled into tight fists that shook violently with rage. He looked the soldier in front of him in the eyes and gave him an intense glare._

_"Boy, if looks could kill, eh newbie?" Mocked one of the soldiers. as he patted the man on his back, breaking off a limb from a tree_

_"Ha, yeah. As if the fag could actually do anything. He's just a poor defenseless little slu-UGH!"_

_The young man cried out in surprise as the young halfbreed buried his fist deep in his ribcage. Then, with a roar, he ripped the still-beating heart from his chest; his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground, dead._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Yelled the leader angrily as he grabbed a chunk full of hair and slammed his head against the trunk of the. tree, leaning closely, whispering so the other men could not hear. _

_"You know what you little fairy, I was gonna go easy on ya cause you where kinda cute, but now you PISSED ME OFF!" He said the last part rather loud before Inuyasha clawed the man's face. Sending the poor man back a couple feet, clutching his face as more rage and anger filled him. The man glared at Inuyasha fiercely. _

_Inuyasha realized that now would be a good time to run and bolted off into the forest. _

_The troop began to follow, but the leader told them to stay behind and he would take care of it personally._

_He ran after the hanyou as the sun began to set. _

_Inuyasha's mind raced as he sprinted through the arboreal mass. The sun was setting and the forest was getting darker, which was strange because his demon senses usually made the transition from day to night almost unnoticeable. Then it hit him. This was the night of the new moon; the one night where he became his weakest._

_'Why! Why of all times does this happen!' A slight whimper escaped his lips as the effects of his previous injuries soon surged through out his human body as he clutched his side toppling forward toward the ground. Soon after he heard the twigs snap and a shadow emerge from the darkness behind him._

_"Well well well. What do we have here. The poor half breed turns into a human? Oh well, come here you little runt!"_

_The man grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and pinned him against the trunk of a large tree. Inuyasha flinched as he waited for blows that never came. The older male pushed back the strands of soiled jet black hair from the young boys face as a strange tenderness came over his face._

_"You know, you're still pretty cute as a human as well." He said with a grin. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with confusion. "Well lets make this short shall we?" A small smirk appeared on his face. _

_**(A/N: Up coming sex scene. The leader is ( ? ) years old BTW And I will post again in bold when its over.)**_  
_**(B/N: Really Robbi, is it necessary to point out the age?)**_  
_**(A/N: Yes cause some people dont like Older/Younger things... especially over 30 e.e))**_  
_**(B/N: Well, they wouldn't know how old he is if you just left that part out and that part would be left to their imagination. If they imagine 30+, that's what they want to read. If they imagine 19 or 20, that's what they want to read.)**_  
_**(A/N: Last note... _ Fine.. people just imagine what ever :P)**_  
_**(B/N: Last note as well. Once again, woman has triumphed over man!)(Half man-Love, Robbie)(Oh you clever bastard, you appended your rebuttal to the end of my B/N! I wonder how distracting/entertaining this will be to the readers.)(Who knows.. BACK TO THE STORY!-Love Robbie)(Ugh, FINE!)**_

_" All I want to say is... I'm sorry for what we did and how I acted..." _

_He gently put his lips against the younger males'. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide at the unexpected contact with the person he, just seconds ago, regarded as an enemy. A deep blush spread across his cheeks as he moaned slightly. _

_Inuyasha pushed against the older man's chest to get him to let go, but only seemed to make him lean in closer._

_Then, Inuyasha felt something pressing against his lips. _

_He put up a resistance, but it proved to be feeble as it pushed through his defenses and invaded his mouth, making him blush even deeper as a louder moan escaped his mouth. He felt the man's tongue swirling around his own as his hands slipped down the back of his hakama. The man's large hands give each of his cheeks a hard squeeze, which caused him to gasp into his mouth. _

_The man parted the kiss and stared into Inuyasha's eyes with his own, which were glazed with lust. Inuyasha breathed hard as he stared back. _

_"Wh-what was that?"_

_The man just stared back and smirked as he set the boy on his feet and began stripping off his clothing. Inuyasha stared in awe at the man's glory. He felt a strange new hunger in him as he gazed over every muscle and scar on his naked body. _

_The man gave a little laugh as he watched Inuyasha; watching him like a stray dog eyeing a piece of meat. _

_"Are you gonna undress yourself, or do I have to do it for you?"_

_"W-what? Undress? Why would I do that?"_

_At this, the man let out a louder laugh. _

_"So, it's your first time, eh? I guess yer not a slut after all. And here I was expecting to get first-class treatment, but I guess I'll have to teach you." _

_The man walked a little closer and got down onto his knees so he was just about eye-level to Inuyasha. He reached out for the knot which secured Inuyasha's hakama, but Inuyasha slapped his hand away._

_"W-w-what are you doing?"_

_"Shh, calm down... just trust me..."_

_Inuyasha took the command-like statement with difficulty. A few minutes ago, this man was calling him names and beating him up, and now he wanted him to trust him? Inuyasha was confused, but he didn't stop the man when he started stripping him of his clothing. _

_Soon, Inuyasha was as naked as the man before him. His rough hands were roaming all over his bare flesh._

_Inuyasha felt the man fondling his most private area and gasped. His thing was bigger than it usually was and was hard._

_"Huh, pretty good size, considering your age..."The man taunted as he squeezed Inuyasha's length in his hands, making Inuyasha gasp in sudden pleasure. _

_"Oh.. you like that, do you?"_  
_Inuyasha's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. _

_Well then... how about this?" The man said as he bent down and engulfed the entire thing in his mouth. He bobbed up and down at a rapid pace, making Inuyasha hyperventilate .from the constant stimulation of his groin. He felt pressure building up inside of him and wanted the man to stop, but he couldn't find the words. Tears began to well in his eyes as the pressure built up more and more. _

"_M-mister! Ahh!" Inuyasha screamed as he released himself in the man's mouth. The man swallowed Inuyasha's load and licked his lips._

"_Please..." He whispered seductively. "Call me Akio." _

"_Akio..." _

"_That my name, don't wear it out... yet."_

"_Hu-Ah!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the man flipped him around..._

_(__**A/N:**__ Okay, dear readers, i am feeling lazy, and so, this is the end to the sex scene... so here , below, is the next scene. So hope you like it :P)_

_(__**B/N: **__Actually, he's just an impatient asshole :p)_  
_As the demon struck Akio, he shrieked in agony as he toppled over and the snake demon disappeared. The shriek echoed back to the the field where the three mean laid, waiting for their leader to return._

_"What was that!" one of the males coward briefly as the other stepped forward the noise, spear in hand as the other two followed behind._

_After the snake demon vanished, Inuyasha ran toward the male, who he gave his body to, and straddled on top of him, crying to why he had risked his life to save someone as worthless as him. This emotion he felt was love. More tears cascaded down his cheeks as he rested his head on the bloodied chest if his newly-founded dead lover. _

_Soon twigs snapped behind him. He turned around to see the three males from before, all in shock from the scene before them._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FILTHY FAG?" The elder one spoke in rage as his leaders nude body was held captive by Inuyasha. "What mind control did you do to our leader!" Anger and rage surged through the elder's body as he prepped his spear._

_"I-I-I didn't do anything!" A flustered inuyasha cried as more tears streamed down his face._

_"Cut the bull shit! You are a filthy fag, get away from this village you, you slut!" The Elder threw his spear, only to graze his left cheek._

_Since he was in his human form, the wound hurt more. He cringed in pain as he still hovered Akio's body. Giving him one last kiss, he got up and grabbed the spear and attempted to aim it at the males. But do to his small structure and fatigue, he quickly dropped it and felt the pain that coursed through his back side._

_With a obscure sneer, the elder bellowed and stepped up ti the half demon and knelt down to him, "Haha, deserves you right you filthy fag!" The Elder picked up him by his jet black hair and tossed him to the side, walking towards him and kicking him in the stomach_

**A/N: ooh... emmm... geeee... I am soooo sorry for the long wait... i mean LONG wait... i had this chapter nearly complete for quite a wwhile, about 5 months now... but i lost the data on my computer, but luckily my beta had it on hers. Well Hope you guys like it.**

**Tootles for now 3**  
**Your lovely Fanboy of an Author, Robbi, Out.**  
**P.S. Beta do you have any words?**

**B/N: Yes, Robbi, I do. For those of you who read both mine and Robbi's fics, I must also express my most sincere apologies for my lack of updating as well. I just want to say that IT IS ALL ROBBI'S FAULT FOR GETTING ME INTO ELFEN LIED!**

**Robbi- How so? How did that cloud your memory? Also, Oc contest is up for grabs, after this update, i will do a mass chapter Authors Note on it.. I am accepting one OC to be in my Story, He/she will be a huge part of the story, if i do not like any, i shall use my own.**

**Rose- It did more than just cloud my memory, it OVERTOOK MY EVERY THOUGHT! I WAS ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED WITH IT FOR MONTHS!**

**P.S from Robbi- Hope you enjoyed the update and a peek of our making of the story :P**


End file.
